Galletas
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Recordaba a la perfección la 1era vez que su pequeño había cocinado para él, horroroso, pero había dicho que estaba excelente, Matthew nunca se enteró de aquella mentira. Francis esperaba que posteriormente, con los años de cuidado de Arthur, sus dotes culinarios no se le hubieran pegado. Una mentira piadosa no hace daño a nadie, ¿o, sí? Quizás sólo para Francis y sus riñones.


**Titulo:** Galletas

**Resumen:** Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que su pequeño Matthew había cocinado para él, había sido horroroso, pero había dicho que estaba excelente, Matthew nunca se enteró de aquella mentira piadosa. Francis esperaba que posteriormente con los años de cuidado de Arthur, sus dotes para la cocina no se le hubieran pegado. Una mentira piadosa no hace daño a nadie, ¿o si? Quizás sólo a Francis y sus riñones. Fluff *no pairing*

**Palabras:** 1.269

**Notas:** Uso de nombre humanos. No pairing. Basado en una historia real.

**Advertencias:** Cocina de principiantes, mentiras piadosas, Francia (mentira, está vez no) Puede causar diabetes, demasiado fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece al ente desaparecido de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que el canadiense había cocinado algo, habían sido galletas como las que se encontraban ahora, humeando aún sobre la lata del horno. Habían sido las primeras galletas de Matthew, pero también había sido la primera vez que le había mentido a su pequeño, sólo que éste nunca se enteró de la mentira del francés. Miraba la danza que protagonizaba el amorfo vapor de las galletas, no podía evitar pensar si aquellas galletas serían como las primeras que su pequeño cocinó para él.

_Había pasado bastante tiempo de la última visita que le había realizado a su pequeña colonia en el nuevo continente, era bien entrada la noche cuando su barco desembarcó en las frías costas del norte. Mandó a sus hombres a dormir, para hacer él lo mismo, procurando entrar en silencio en aquella casa, no quería despertar a su morador tan tarde en la noche, ya que seguramente se encontraba durmiendo desde hace varias horas, y él no podía arrebatarle el dulce sueño a los niños, menos a su pequeño, no era digno de él, sólo despertar ingleses con cañonazos lo era. El frio matinal lo despertó de golpe, arrugó la nariz por el molesto despertar, notando que su nariz estaba literalmente congelada. Miró por la ventana restregándose la nariz para calentarla, lo cual no servía de mucho, su mano estaba igual de congelada que su nariz. Estaba aún oscuro, pero se podía distinguir que el sol estaba por comenzar a salir. Se decidió sorprender a su pequeño con el desayuno, preguntándose como podía dormir con abominable frio. Apenas el sol salió completamente, escuchó los pasitos presurosos del niño, que arrastraba algo por el suelo, seguramente sería su pobre oso, que con lo adormilado que estaría se dejaba llevar de cualquier forma por el infante. Lo alzó en brazos en un gran abraso en el momento en entró corriendo a la cocina, Matthew había visto las maletas al pie de la escalera al salir de su cuarto. Fue una agradable mañana, entre mimos, juegos, regalos de ropa y juguetes para su pequeño, pero debía asistir a varias reuniones esa tarde, prometiendo que jugarían más sin importar cuando cansado esté en cuanto regresará. Pero Matthew estaba demasiado feliz con la visita del mayor, que decidió darle él también un regalo. Le hornearía galletas._

_El regocijo de Francis era enorme, ese pequeño había heredado sus grandes dotes culinarias. Tan chiquito y ya hacía galletas, las cuales olían exquisitamente, ya inflaría pecho ante Arthur o Antonio, a los cuales con suerte les servían un té sus pequeños, porque tenían miedo de que se quemaran, claro, el tampoco dejaría que el pequeño Matthew anduviera con una enorme olla de agua hirviendo por todos lados. Tomó una galleta del cueco que le ofrecía el pequeño cubierto de harina, su sonrisa eran tan enorme, sin ningún atisbo de perversión o maldad, aquella imagen era lo más tierna que había visto, todo lo referente a ese pequeño, era lo más tierno que había visto en su vida. _

_Mordió la galleta, masticó con solemne movimiento, saboreó con profundo cariño. Estaban…estaban saladas, eso era decir poco, ¡Estaban horrorosamente saladas!_

- …_. ¿Cómo… quedaron?- preguntó tímido el pequeño, sin poder mirar al mayor a los ojos, suerte para Francis, así no había visto su mueca al comer la galleta._

_- Están…excelentes, mon petit – mentira como un continente, su boca parecía el desierto de Atacama, el cual Antonio vociferaba como el más seco del mundo, siendo él único en atravesarlo vivo junto a uno de sus hombres, del pobre diablo no recordaba muy bien el nombre. ¿Cuánta sal le había colocado a la masa? No iba a preguntarle, le rompería sus sentimientos, con tanto esfuerzo que había hecho esas galletas para él, no podía, simplemente no podía preguntárselo. Se comió todas y cada una de las galletas que Matthew había preparado para él, ya que éste se negaba a comer siquiera una, ya que eran para él. Luego de eso, sus riñones no volvieron a ser los mismos._

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro en el momento en que recordó aquella voraz patada en los riñones que sufrió a causa de esas galletas. Ahora que lo recordaba bien, había sido la única vez que había comido algo preparado por Matthew. Luego no lo vio más hasta que se independizó de Arthur, el cual había tomado su custodia poco tiempo después de aquellos días. Sentía miedo, tanto tiempo con ese cejón no pudo haber hecho ninguna mejora en su cocina, había probado lo que preparaba el británico de niño, joven y adulto, cada vez se superaba más, siempre le era más atroz el dolor de estomago que le producía su comida, habrían ganado la segunda guerra mundial mucho antes si hubiera usado aquella "comida" como arma en primer lugar. ¿Cómo había hecho Alfred para vivir así toda su infancia? Estaba seguro que era una especie de mutante como los de las tontas historietas que mostraba con orgullo al mundo. Dudaba seriamente de poder salir vivo de la casa del canadiense, ya que por nada del universo se rehusaría a comer una de las galletas que había preparado exclusivamente para su persona. No era tan joven como antes, pero estaba seguro que podría soportar una vez más una exuberante cantidad de sal, haber sobrevivido a la cocina británica, le daría algún superpoder sobre aquellas galletas, ¿no? El canadiense sirvió la mesa, dos tazones, uno con café y leche caliente para el francés, y el otro sólo con leche tibia para él. Colocó el cueco con las galletas en el centro de la mesa, mirando expectante al francés para que pruebe una de las galletas. Se encomendó a Dios, pidió protección de su amada Juana de Arco, y jurando castidad se metió una galleta entera a la boca, Matthew abrió los ojos ante aquella acción tan infantil del mayor. La masticó despacio, previniendo, saboreó lento aquella masita horneada.

- ¡Sont exquis! – exclamó al borde de las lagrimas. Eran celestiales, las mejores galletas que había probado en su larga y lujuriosa vida.

- ¿Esperabas que fueran atrozmente saladas?- susurró riéndose Matthew ofreciéndole una galleta a su oso que se encontraba sentado a la mesa con ellos. Francis, que casi se ahogó con una galleta ante tal comentario, miró avergonzado al canadiense, el cual era quien usualmente miraba avergonzado al otro. – Mis primeras galletas, eran lo más asqueroso que había probado en mi vida. Me sorprende que te las hayas comido todas, bueno, casi todas. Se te olvidó una, la cual me arrepiento enormemente de habérmela comido. Me puse a llorar toda la noche luego de eso– se le dibujó una mueca de asco- Arregle mi error de esa vez, y no deje que Arthur me enseñara a cocinar cualquier cosa mientras estaba bajo su custodia. Pero no le digas que dije eso por favor.

- No te preocupes, _mon petit_. Sólo porque me lo pides tú no se lo diré. –lo miró con ternura, viendo de nuevo al pequeño infante que le extendía con vergüenza aquellas abominables galletas- No deberías haber llorado por eso, me las comí de todas maneras.-le acarició la mejilla, como lo hacia cuando era pequeño- Pero bueno, ahora que mi mentira ha sido descubierta. Dime, ¿Cuánta sal decía la receta que le colocaras?- le escrutó el rostro esperando una respuesta, consiguiendo que Matthew se colocará sumamente nervioso.

- Una cucharadita.-miraba fijamente su tazón de leche a medio servir.

- ¿Cuánta le colocaste?- al fin obtendría la respuesta que por años sus riñones le exigieron.

- Una cucharada…con el cucharón de madera…_pardon_.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
(1) Mon petit = mi pequeño

(2) ¡Sont exquis!= ¡están exquisitas!

(3) Pardon= perdón

-.-.-.-.

Es lo más empalagoso que en mi vida he escrito, pero imaginarme a Matthew cocinando de pequeño hace que me derrita. Además estos dos como familia necesitan más _amour, _aunque me suban el azúcar en sangre de forma peligrosa.

Dice que me base en una historia real, no es mía si eso esperan, yo sólo quemo cosas. Es de mi madre, horneó galletas horrorosamente saladas de pequeña, y mi abuelo fue el único que se las comió, sólo que ha diferencia de Matt, que ella sabía que estaban horrendas y se colocó a llorar, y en ese momento fue que mi abuelo y sus riñones decidieron hacer feliz a mi mamá.

Si lo leíste completo, gracias de todo corazón.  
Si me dejas un review me sacarías una sonrisa.


End file.
